Apology Not Accepted
by chakra213
Summary: Just a quick one shot because I needed to write
1. Chapter 1

Natasha had seen the explosive drop from the sky. The battle had ended. Tony was back on the ground, but she saw that one last explosive drop. She had been faster than Clint. All she could think of was how she had almost lost him earlier. She couldn't relive that. And so when she was the explosive drop she threw herself on top of him. She huddled him against a wall, hoping that her body, though smaller than his, would be enough to protect him. Because he was the good one, he had always been the good one. And she was the damaged one. She was not so much a tragic loss if the explosion reached them.

It seemed like it was over so fast, as if no sooner had she closed her eyes to brace for the blast then the dust had settled.

"Jesus Natasha, get off me I think you stabbed me with your knife." Clint pushed her a little bit and stood up brushing himself off. "That was barely…" he trailed off. Natasha was grasping the side of an overturned car so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Tasha?" Clint looked at her strange. She looked at herself maybe she would see what he was seeing. She looked where he was looking: at her stomach. She wasn't expecting what she saw. Maybe she hadn't thought this through. When she threw herself on top of Clint it never occurred to her that she really would die as a result of it. It was when she saw the sharp metal protruding from her stomach that the pain washed over her. She let go of the car and stumbled backward in shock.

Clint dove and caught her before she hit the ground. The shrapnel had pierced her from behind and erupted through her abdomen. Clint noted that it was long but not exceptionally thick. She had a chance. She still had a chance.

"I didn't" She gasped, "I thought…"

"Shhhhh." Clint held her up off the ground so the shrapnel in her back wasn't moved by hitting the ground. She let out a gurgling cough and blood bubbled to her lips.

"Stark, Banner, Rogers!" Clint yelled into his communication device. "You need to get here. Bring medics, NOW!"

"On our way!" Stark was the first to respond. "What's up?"

"Natasha's down." Clint managed to get out before turning his attention fully back to his fallen friend. "You're gonna be fine. Look at me!" He tried to be gentle but his fear made him sound more on the demanding side. So she complied. She widened her eyes trying to keep them open.

"I'm s-sorry." She looked up at him still trying to keep her eyes open.

"What for?" He gently wiped away the trickle of blood at her mouth with his thumb.

"Here!" Stark again. "How is she?"

"She's hangin' on." Clint gently handed Natasha over to the medics as he stood up and backed up next to Stark. Banner and Rogers watched from a distance. All of them were ragged, cut up and bruised. But that was nothing new to any of them. It seemed Natasha always got the short end of the stick.


	2. Chapter 2

He took a deep breath and entered the hospital wing of the air ship. He hated coming here even worse when he was a visitor. He could see Natasha through the glass door of her room. She was still asleep, thank god. He was so bad at hospital visits it was usually just better for everyone if he stayed away.

"I'm sorry." He said to Natasha though her eyes were closed. His hands were in his pockets fumbling with a thread that had come loose in the stitching. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You saved my life." He turned around and headed for the door. He couldn't do it. He couldn't watch her like this. He would come back when they were releasing her.

"Apology not accepted." It came as barely a whisper but it still had bite.

"Natasha?" He turned around. Her eyes were open now and she was slowly trying to shift to a more comfortable position.

"I said apology not accepted." Her voice came a little stronger now. "You were a total dick. You need to bring me flowers at least."

"I'm sorry" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop saying that and help me sit up." She started trying to push herself up on her own. But before he reached her to help she let out a yelp of pain and fell back on the pillows.

"Maybe we should try that later." Clint commented as he watched her grasp the sheets until the pain subsided. Perhaps he should have offered his hand to squeeze.

"Stop patronizing me and help me sit up." Clint quietly obeyed. But once she was settled upright against the pillows he recognized agony washing over her face again. This time he offered his hand to hold. Instead she batted it away.

Natasha was used to being alone. She was used to grasping at the sheets until her knuckles turned white instead of holding someone's hand. It was a bit lonely perhaps but she certainly didn't accept pity. She had survived people fishing bullets out of her with out anesthetic and without a hand to hold.

The pain cut her breath and she closed her eyes hoping it would fade soon. She felt Clint's calloused hand force its way into her smaller one and hold on tight.

Natasha supposed that just this once it wouldn't kill her. She squeezed back.


	3. Authors Note

So I was kinda bored and needed to write something so this was what came out. It just a short two shot right now. I might do more depending on the response but its really meant as just a two shot. I hope you enjoy it. And it was written at 3 AM so although I did my best to proofread it apologize if its littered with spelling, grammar, and continuity mistakes.


End file.
